clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of Cyberland
REPUBLIC OF CYBERLAND The Republic of Cyberland( Jamsco Idan' Vory or Makaliwwaa)was a democratic country located far from antarctica.The environment is just warm and has many sandy beaches.It has a strong military powers and the wiki's main exporter of advanced technology.The Cyberland is past known as the "Kolca Island",it's first inhabitants are ancient penguins ranging from 100BC-500AD it is believe that it's inhabitants were killed by a giant meteor."Kolcanian" is the official language of this country.The country is famous for it's well known volcano Mt.Bulganko.It's famous beach the Jaco Beach attracts many tourist. The country's economy is the leading economy in the wiki because of it's rich resources and advanced technology.The country's president is Chat1240.Although none of the resources are bad,all of the gold in there is very rich and expensive.The country is the also the main exporter of petrolium and heavy machine guns. The country's weather is tropical which means rain falls only not snow.There are many companies in this small island,each producing gold and technology.The ROCAFB(Republic of Cyberland AirForce Base) is the leading military in the island with over 500,000,000 hoverpads and laser jets.Military is really strong on this island.Although the island is small there is still many military in here. With the Steinway Revolution being successful.The Socialist Republic of Siyeras and the Cyberland government lost the power struggle and ultimately the political grip on the country,the revolutionary government Lor Anarkia Vazmoa(English: The Anarchist Society) took control and thus making the country an anarchist society.Currently the Anarchist Society of Miranova is active and the first full-pledged anarchist society in the Islands of Gajunke(Including Siyeras,Morshava,Miranova(Cyberland),Intan(Anarchist but not full-pledged),and Jagorka).The new society is recognized by other nations and the revolution marks the end of Cyberland. History Uranolka Era(1753-1833) This is the era when the cyberland was founded by japanese explorers,unfortunately a meteor crashed in the island and killing the explorers. Bogojama Era(1833-1978) In this era,german explorers founded the island and named it "Kolca Island",but when rare phenomenom start to occur the explorers were killed in the island. Genkan Era(1978-2001) In the Genkan Era the island was founded by Antarcticans in 1978.The antarcticans named it "North Antarctica" because it was founded in the north.In 2001 the North Antarctica was been abandoned by antarctican explorers after a magnitude 9.5 earthquake and a Volcano Eruption Intensity(VEI) 7 occured. Space Era/Tech Era(2001-Present) The Space Era or Tech Era is the era where the island was officially founded by explorer Chat1240 and his companions.The island was declared Cyberland because many technology will rise in the island.Today many technology still remains the same,big changes in the island started to occur when the Space Era began. The Space Era is also the the time when the government of Cyberland is founded and many places explored,this time no strange happenings occur.All people here said that Chat1240 is the chosen one to explore the island. Safety The island is the most safest island in the wiki.Crime rates are 2% only each year.Because of many volcano there,many fire stations were built there and police stations are built.Military defenses is strong too,beating the island of Japan.The island is considered to be the safest island in the wiki. Because of many hi-tech robots there,robots are been forced to work and catch enemies and suspects.They are often used for many reasons: Injury,Tired,Other Job,etc. Today's ROC is now always safety and safety is their no.1 priority and the safety article law no. 83VB is signed by Chat1240 reducing the rate of Fire and Crime by 0.50%.All gadgets here are extremely inspected so it will be totally safe and sound.No products of CHINA is being sold here,because all of the CHINA made is fake ones and can go explode and destroy the entire country. Geography The island is in the edge of the Jino Ring of Fire,which means earthquakes and volcano eruptions are just common on the island.The whole island is earthquake proof especially tall buildings and expensive houses.Most of the scientist now understand why the island is always moving towards antarctica 2meters per year,because it is in the Jino Ring of Fire,it will totally move to antarctica,this is a good news for some but this is a bad news for some too. Eruptions are common to this island,they even used the ashes to make a spa.Hot springs are built here to cool down the volcano and attract many tourist like antarcticans and turtlies.The half of the island is covered mostly by volcanos and high mountains.The most active volcano here is Mt.Bulganko which erupts 3 times per year.The volcano damage here is not much because they can easily rebuild damaged structures in 2 days,so the government don't need to pay too much. Education Almost all education in Cyberland is about technology and military.Education is the most important in this country because this island wants to be the advanced country in the wiki.A complete 100% students always pass their levels and make it to the final level the "High School". Pre-School Education on pre-schools is about the basics of technology and simple machines.The pre-school is not ready yet for teaching deadly weapons. Elementary Level Education on elementary levels is about modern weapon and parts of machines.The elementary is prepared for high-school always.The elementary has 7 grades.The elementary also teach many hi-tech gadgets like hoverpad,etc. High-School Level Education on high-school is about advanced technology,deadly weapons,alien technology and realistic design of UFOs. Economy Economy on this island is really extreme and it is the first leading on the wiki.The economy is really strong compared to other countries,and because the advanced technology it earns 100,000 Kolnians(CPD) per year earning $1,000,000,000 a year.The economy is really widespread in the whole wiki.The logging production of the country is weak,but they don't care because the people's here think of nature.Economy rate increase 10% per year beating the USA and the UnitedTera.Mining gold is the strongest product of the country with 100,000,000 pounds of gold harvested per year. The economy in the ROC is always expanding really fast,with an average of 1.87% growth each year.The country's main exporter company is "uniTECH" which earns 600,000,000 kolnians(CPD) each year.Petroleum is also the important thing in this country,about 8,000,000 KG. of petroleum is harvested each years,selling it $4 Billion dollars to UnitedTerra,United States of Antarctica and the Republic of Poleland. Government The government is a Multi-Party republic and the president should only serve 7 year in the government.The government is the most protected on this island,the government owns 100,000 advanced suited soldiers called "Delta 52" and owns 20,000 laser cannons. The government has 26 senators each has their way to expand the city they were given.Senators is like mayors of many towns because they are in charged of making the island grow until it is a major city.The government has 10 governors assigned to managed the economy of the country.The president is assigned on controlling the country's army and environment,the president is also assigned going to other country's meeting with the other presidents. Involvement in NATO On March 25,2012 the president of Cyberland decided to join the NATO to moderate the power of the East Pengolia.The president has no problem joining the NATO group,the peoples of Cyberland wants all the countries power to be moderate so the president didn't have a choice to join NATO. The Cyberland is the 6th country to join the NATO. Locations Gojaka(Capital) *Gojaka is the capital and largest city of Cyberland,the city is has the largest company called "uniTECH".Fast food restaurants is the main hit of this city. Haylan *The Haylan city is the country's main airport and business center.The city is the 3rd largest city in the country,population here is 600,000(2012). Bago Hari *The city is where the Hajiki Palace(The official residence of the Cyberland President) lies in the south.Many police stations are built here,that's why crime rates here are 0.3% only each year. *"Bago Hari" derives from the filipino word "Bagong Hari" which means "New King". Daylaunla *The country's 2nd largest city and the main exporter of advanced technology and cyber-tech.The city is where major sports festivals are held including Baseballs,Basketballs and Tennis. *Formerly known as "Jakitanaka City". Environment Environment is warm in this island.Many Koptola Trees grow on this island making the country the high exporter of Koptola Fruit in the wiki.Environment is also a protected section.Many birds breed on Koptola Trees and many goats lived in the mountains.The island is pollution-free since it has advanced technology.It is also the wiki's one of the most cleanest country.The next plan for the environment is to add some pollution-remover so the country will be clean always.Logging in the country is just in November only. The environment is always clean in this country.You can't see a single piece of garbage in this country,because if you throw a garbage you go to prison.The campaign "Garbage-Gold" is encouraging young peoples to sell garbage to junk shops so they can earn kolnians.The campaign is a success and worked,the campaign is still encouraging small communities to do the same as young peoples do.The country has the most successful campaign and laws in the wiki making the country the most cleanest of all.Media has been all over the island for 5 years interviewing what change people's live from dirty-clean.The island is aired in December 2,2011 in Penguin-Discovery Channel introducing it the cleanest country ever. Citizens Life Life of citizens in this country is very easy because everyone is rich,no one is poor in this country.Most of the citizen's houses are made of white steel and holograms TV.The refrigerator is hi-tech it uses a special substance so the food won't rot inside it.The land has a sensor so if the sensor detects a car crashing to another,it will change the direction of other car so it wont crash!They also use hi-tech phone to call others 1 light years away. Most citizens lived in the high mountains to stay away from many trouble.Citizens have many boats too.Citizen's cars is a floating car well most of them,the citizens here has the longest life expectancy with 160+ yrs old a penguin can live in this country. Presidents Chat1240.png|Chat1240,1st president of ROC(2011-2012)|link=http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chat1240 Military This country owns the most powerful and dangerous soldier on the wiki called the "Delta 52".The country does not go to deadly wars they maintain peace and justice.All the military information are classified.Some countries try to reveal the dark secrets of the ROC army.But most of these failed because of the advanced technology of this country. 2nd Revolution War(2012-2013) Battle for Turtly The battle for Turtly is to retake the island in the hands of the Imperial Forces.The 1st president planned this war a long time ago,but he won't start a war.The president was only forced to retake the island of turtly when he sees a paper of the Imperial Forces that the Cyberland will be next,the president act immediately and sent over 10,000 Delta 52 and 500 laser cannons. The imperial emperor is mad to hear the news that the turtly is now in the hands of the Cyberland.The imperial emperor didn't easily surrender the island,he fought the Cyberland's forces but they lose after a deadly airstrike was deployed on the southern part of the turtly on March 19,2012. The Siyeran-Cyberland tensions and wars Cyberland-Snowland War The War started on August 15,2012 and ended in August 20,2012.The reason why this war started is because the Cyberland is trying to invade the Islands of Intan.In result,the Cyberland lost and 50,000 Cyberland soldiers were executed. The Republic of Snowland said that if Republic of Cyberland didn't send their military to the Islands of Intan,it would be better and this war shouldn't have started. Siyeran-Cyberland war The Siyeran-Cyberland war occured on December 28,2013-January 1,2014,it was started after Dimitri blamed Cyberland for the missile that struck the capital Kurtzaik which killed 500,000 penguins,Cyberland denied it and that made many Siyeran angry at them including Dimitri,they sent bombs to the Cyberland which started the war,currently there is 100,000 dead Cyberland penguins and 15,212 dead Siyeran Penguins,the war is still on going and still has no signs of it ending.Cyberland is currently suffering great cost in the war while Siyeras has little damage to the industry,cities,and military forces. War timeline: Day 1 of the war,Siyeras bombed the city of Bago Hari which started the war,Cyberland forces started to retaliate but they failed to defend the city of Bago Hari,thus making Bago Hari a city of Siyeras,it was later renamed Draganovachevsky. Day 2 of the war,Cyberland still shows no signs of retreat and continues to fight,this prompted Dimitri to drop the ultimate pie bomb to their capital,the dropping of the bomb was successful and PWned the mayor. Day 3 of the war,Siyeran forces shows no mercy to the Cyberland civilians and started executing Cyberland civilians and military forces,they didn't give the disabled a chance and pwned them as well. Day 4 of the war,Siyeran forces successfuly attacked the city Haylan and the town of Ijaraka,it was now proclaimed that these occupied locations are now part of the Siyeran territory,more than 100,000 more Cyberland civilians and military forces were executed. Steinway Revolution and the dissolution of the Republic of Cyberland/Slavetown Republic Although really not being part of the war,it is still considered by many as a part of the war becaue of it's violent contents.The Steinway Revolution occured on March 14,2014 in the town of Steinway in the city of Simland,the revolution was led by Siyeran Anarchist 'Gorhezky Teal',he believed that the Siyeras should not have invaded the Republic of Cyberland because of "selfish reasons".He led the revolution through a city-wide chaos into a nationwide anarchy,because of the power struggle between the two sides,the Siyeran Pact and the Cyberland Front, the 'Anarchist Society' seized control over the capital,the Siyeran Pact won the power struggle but soon they found out that the Anarchists seized control over the entire nation unnoticed.They began fighting the anarchists but failed because of the massive loss of Siyeran soldiers that fought during the power struggle.In March 30,2014 the anarchist declared victory and the Republic of Cyberland formally ceased to exist the next day just in time for April Fools. Technology Technology on the country is the main export and has many advanced and cyber.The technology here is unbeatable since all people here are so smart that they have alien intelligent,they can invent UFOs,laser spaceships and MotherShips.The technology rate is 96% per year which means the technology usage here is really extreme,but cheap bills are paid by the citizens who is using the technology. The laser jet is the most advanced technology of the country which can melt a rock in 5 seconds only!The laser jet is also the fastest jet in the world with a speed of 1 light year per second.UFOs are also an advanced technology in the country and the country's 2nd fastest transporter with a speed of 0.5 light years per second.MotherShips is often slow but most of MotherShips here are fast with a speed of 0.2 light years per hour.Televisions here are holograms which means they are on the remote. Enemies Imperial Forces The Imperial Forces is the number one enemy of the country,The country fears that the imperial forces can destroy the country,so in March 19,2012 the country deployed a deadly airstrike in Turtly. Darktan's Army Darktan's Army is another enemy of the country.The army's goal is to exile the island and destroy the whole cyberland as seen by a spy in a secret mission to reveal a secret in DTA.The government has a plan for DTA,rumors say that it will be a huge attack in DTA. Penguin Rebel Forces The Penguin Rebel Forces is the main enemy of the Cyberland.This army did the worst thing in the worst happenings in the world,On March 21,2012,the PRF devestated more than 15 articles in the wiki and they blamed Cyberland. The Socialist Republic of Siyeras This country has pissed off Cyberland many times and they did started the Siyeran-Cyberland war. Transportation There is many ways you can explore the island with technology. Boats *Greska SuperBoat(1045 km. per second) *Bineral SuperBoat(1065 km. per second) *Kirbaiyi SuperBoat(955 km. per second) *Banesya FastBoat(500 km. per second) *Nojakatan FastBoat(500 km per second) Cars *Sheyokan SuperCar(1655 km. per second) *Persona SuperCar(1640 km. per second) *New Generation LSF SuperCar(1245 km. per second) *Old Generation LSF FastCar(505 km. per second) Airplanes *SRT4(5255 km. per second) *G45VP(10555 km. per second) *AirHJ23(10555 km. per second) *M4G!C53(6755 km. per second) *GBN-98 New Generation(47555 km. per second) Petroleum Prices carOIL *Diesel- 33.5 Kolnians/Liter *Unleaded- 32.8 Kolnians/Liter *XGas5000- 39.6 Kolnians/Liter OilLEADING *GrouchGas- 29.1 Kolnians/Liter *XuperGAS- 35.1 Kolnians/Liter *BumperOneY5000- 34.1 Kolnians/Liter TechOIL *LY5- 39.2 Kolnians/Liter *Diesel- 32.9 Kolnians/Liter *LeadedTECH- 41.3 Kolnians/Liter Popular Culture *In the Jon Mill:The lost kingdom the story is about the ROC that vanished in the map after a huge quake trigger on it. Connected Links *KANE Organization *Jon Mill:The lost kingdom *Potion Dark V.2B *Industry newspapers Cyberland *Chat1240 *Northern Antarctic Treaty Organisation